I Guess It Runs In The Family"
by FoxieFeFe
Summary: Bra is tired of everyone thinking shes a powderpuff especially Pan. The 2 of them become bitter rivals just like their dads and they both try to become super saiyans. Who will achieve it first? You'll have to read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Im just an obsessed fan. DBZ is property of the anime legend, Mr. Akira Toriyama and not me! 

Setting: Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks are outside of Capsule corp in the backyard just chillin'. Goten is talking on his cellular phone to Pareusa while Trunks just sits there bored. Pan is laying on the ground looking at the clouds while Bra sits in a chair and works on her tan.

"Goten will you please get off that damn phone so we can do something!" said Trunks.

" Wait a minute! No honey I wasn't talkin' to you," said Goten.

Trunks let out a angry sy then snatched the phone from Goten.

" Yeah ,yeah I love you to whatever!" said Trunks in the phone right before her turned it off.

" What did you do that for Trunks? Now Pareusa's gonna dump me for sure!"

"Well your use to it," said Pan.

"Hey shut up you! Shouldn't you be in school or something little girl?" teased Goten.

" Shouldn't you."

" Listen Pan, why don't you and Bra leave. Me and Trunks have adult things to discuss. Now goodbye. Go play with your dolls or something," said Goten.

Her got up and tried to push Pan away but she wouldn't budge.

" First of all I don't have to go anywhere. And second there's no way I'm going off with Bra. She'll just wanna play dress up or go shopping," said Pan.

" Excuse me?" said Bra.

She got up and faced at Pan.

" You heard me. No offence or anything but your very boring Bra."

" Boring? If Im so boring then why do you always wanna play with me."

" I don't ever wanna play with you. You just never give me a chance to say anything cuz you always gotta have things your way!"

" Whatever! Why don't you tell them the real reason why you wanna stay here?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" You know exactly what I mean. You just wanna hang around here to be with my brother. I know you have a huge crush on him but I think you should know that he has a girlfriend already so Ha Ha!" teased Bra as she stuck her tongue out at Pan who was now blushing with embarrassment and furious with anger. 

" Whhho.. wh..who ever said I had a crush on your stupid brother?"

" Nobody said. I just know. It is obvious. You always follow him and try to be with him all the time. And I hate to be the one to tell you this but he doesn't like you babe! You should stick to those dumb preteen boys that your use to. Big boys are a little out of your league," said Bra as she laughed out loud.

Pan went right up to Bra and slapped her across her left cheek leaving a red spot. Bra slapped Pan back 2 times on each check then the 2 just stared at each other for 5 seconds. Goten and Trunks were trying to stay out of it but things became a little serious when Pan pushed Bra on the ground and then Bra kicked her in the leg. Goten went behind Pan and got her in a head lock and Trunks did the same to his sister.

" Bitch! I never liked you or you trampy mom!" shouted Bra trying to get out of her brothers head lock. 

" I never liked you either slut!" shouted Pan.

" Stop it you 2 right now!" said Goten.

" Yeah. This is really immature." said Trunks.

" Make me1 This bitch has been begging for a good beating since the first time I meant her," said Pan.

" No ones gonna stop me from kicking this hoes butt. She has to realize that she's not the strongest person alive!" said Bra.

" Fuck you!" shouted Pan.

" Fuck you!" shouted Bra.

Right before the girls were about to slip out of the head lock ChiChi,Videl,Bulma,Vegeta, and Goku stepped outside.

" What's going on out here!?" asked ChiChi. The adults all looked mad.

" Nothing," said Pan, Bra, Trunks, and Goten at the same time.


	2. " You Started It!"

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own DBZ yada, yada, yada. 

Now picking up from where we left off.................

Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan just stood there silently for a minute. Then Bulma spoke and said:

" What the deal you guys? It sounded like there was a war or something going on out here. What's up?"

" Well mom, Pan went crazy and started to hit me so I hit her back," said Bra.

" You liar! You started it!" shouted Pan.

" No you did!"

" Whatever. You just lucky they came along when they did cuz if they didn't you'd be crying now princess," said Pan.

" What?! Goten can you tell me what happened here?" asked ChiChi.

" Well, the girls started arguing and fighting so me and Trunks had to step in."

" Arguing? Over what?" asked Videl.

" Well it's kinda a long story," said Trunks.

ChiChi, Videl and Bulma let out a sy then Videl spoke.

" Panny, I think we'd better go home before you get in more trouble then you already are."

Videl took Pan by the hand. Videl pulled a dino cap out of her pocket and opened it. It was a air car.

" Hey, Why don't you let me take you home with my instant transmission?" asked Goku. 

" Thanx Goku,'' said Videl.

All 3 of them held hands and in seconds they were home. 

" Bura! I want you to go up stairs to your room now!" said Bulma.

" But-"

" Now!"

Bra walked in the house and Bulma, ChiChi, Goten and Trunks followed. Once inside, Goten Trunks ChiChi and Bulma sat down at a table and had tea and cookies while Goten told his mom and Bulma what happened. After telling the story, Goten and Trunks went up stairs to Trunks' room.

" Wow. That was cool wasn't it Trunks?'' said Goten.

" Cool?! Whatever man."

" I mean it was cool when Pan and your sister fought. Its a good thing I held Pan back. Other wise Bra could of really got hurt."

" No. Bra might appear to be weak but she can defend herself. I made sure of that."

" But still, you have to admit that she's no match for Pan."

" That's not true."

" Yeah it is. Pan is much stronger then Bra is and you know it."

" No she's not! She just looks tuff but its just a front."

" Is not."

" Is to."

" Is not!"

" Is to- wait a minute Goten. Doesn't this seem kinda immature?"

" Huh?"

" I mean, mature men like us shouldn't argue like children. We're not children are we?"

" Yeah! I mean no," said Goten.

" So..... lets stop talking about those 2 and lets talk about something thats important like what we're gonna do today."

" Right! Hey I know what we can do today!" said Goten excitedly.

" What?"

Goten pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and said:

" You can sit here and listen to me talk to Pareusa on the phone!"

" Goten!!!!" shouted Trunks.

" What?"

Meanwhile, back in the living room, ChiChi and Buylma sat down talking.

" So what should we do about the girls? If they keep bickering like this then they'll wined up being like their fathers," said ChiChi worrriedly.

" Im not sure," satarted Bulma as she pored heself another cup of tea. " Maybe it's just a phase their going through." 

" Maybe. I seriously doubt it thow," said ChiChi.

" Yeah."

" But you do know that this is all your daughters fault."

" What?!" gasped Bulma outraged.

" Well you told me yourself that she spends to much time with Vegeta. And thats not good. You know, considering the fact that Vegeta's a horrible person."

" Now you listen here ChiChi! Now Bra might have a little bit of her father in her but shes nothing like him when its comes to vilence. And Vegeta might have made a couple of mistakes in the past but he's definatly not a horrible person!" shouted Bulma.

" A couple of mistakes?! Bulma, Vegeta's killed tons of people and sooner or later Bra is gonna follow his violent nature and you know it!"

" Grrr........... What about Pan huh?"

" What about her?"

" Her grandp the bum Hercule is no better then Vegeta is. And that little Brat is always asking for truble. She thinks shes sooo tuff but shes not tuffer then my little girl!"

" Thats a lie! Goten and Videl trained Pan aaand she's the strongest girl on this planet!"

" Yeah right! And Yajarobi's going on a diet."

" Grrr......"

" Grrr..."

" You know what Im leaving! Humpth," said ChiChi and she got up and walked tord the door.

" Good ridens!"

ChiChi walked out the door and Bulma slammed it shut.

" Grrr.... The nerve of the woman!" said Bulma to herself.

Trunks and Goten waked down the strairs and came to see what all the noise was.

" Hey mom whats up?" asked Trunks.

" Yeah. Whats wrong Bulma.

" Nothing's wrong.

" Hey wheres my mom?"

"She left! said Bulma still angry."

" Um...... Im gonna go find her. Bye Trunks," said Goten as he walked out the door.

" Bye Goten. See ya!" 

Onece Goten was gone Trunks turned to his mom and said:

" So are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to guess?"

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE 3RD CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY TONIGHT BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS ONE. AND YOU WON'T WANNA MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER CALLED "IT'S TRAINING TIME!" :) 


End file.
